


Beleaguer

by viewfromthe34thfloor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewfromthe34thfloor/pseuds/viewfromthe34thfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't understand why Isaac keeps attacking him, until he manages to pin Isaac down. Then Isaac's intention - to wear Scott down gradually - becomes all too clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beleaguer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 100 Most Beautiful Words in the English Language List: Beleaguer - To exhaust with attacks. I'm not even 100% sure when this is set, but... AU.

“Isaac, stop. I am done.” Scott was panting; the exertion needed to hold the other boy down made speaking difficult. Thankfully the lacrosse field was empty, no one was around to see Scott stradling Isaac’s torso in the middle of the grass. “I am so tired of fighting with you.” The words were almost a growl, muttered inches from Isaac’s ear as Scott pressed his weight onto Isaac’s shoulders. It didn’t stop Isaac struggling. He was still half in wolf form, his back arching and legs flailing as he tried to throw Scott off. Scott had been trying to avoid this. Sighing, he let the shift which he’d been holding at bay surge through him, feeling the familiar cramp of new strength pulse through his veins. He lifted his head, amber eyes boring into Isaac’s. This time his growl did what he needed it to. Isaac went limp under him.

It was safe to say that Isaac always came out of these fights worse. Where Scott had a black eye from where Isaac had first jumped him, his elegant hand curled into a precise fist which had stunned Scott, just for a moment - Isaac was covered in bruises. It didn’t matter that Scott had tried to not hurt the other boy; Isaac would not submit to Scott until he was lying prone under him, until his wolf-self realised that there was nowhere he could go. Tonight, Scott could see the black-blue outline of his fingers marking Isaac’s arms, a long tear in his t-shirt which showed that the claw marks across his stomach were already half-healed. But this was the fourth time this week that Isaac had attacked Scott, and Scott still wasn’t any clearer on exactly what he’d done to aggravate him so much.

\--

The first time it had happened, Scott had been walking back from Stiles’ house when Isaac appeared out of nowhere, already in wolf form, sprinting towards Scott so fast that it took him a moment to recognise him. They’d grappled in the middle of the road until they were both short of breath, Scott trying to push Isaac away and question him at the same time. “What’s _wrong_ , Isaac? What’s going on?” He didn’t reply, even once Scott managed to grab hold of him, the scent of Isaac’s submission strong in the air. The moment that Scott released him, Isaac was gone, disappearing into the dark, and Scott was even more confused.

It didn’t hit Scott until the third occasion that Isaac knew Scott was stronger than him, knew that Isaac’s wolf side would always cower under Scott. _Isaac knew that this was a fight that he was never going to win._ And yet, the attacks kept coming. If it wasn’t for the fact that he saw Isaac with Allison at school, laughing and easy tempered, Scott would have wondered if Isaac hadn’t been brainwashed, sent on a suicide mission to try and kill him. But there was something decidedly Isaac in the way that the other wolf looked at him at the end of each fight, as though Isaac was desperate to make Scott realise something; he wanted Scott to understand something that Isaac couldn’t bring himself to say. Only, Scott had no idea what Isaac wanted from him. And he was getting fed up with constantly having to look over his shoulder when he was walking home at night.

\--

This time, Scott refused to lift his weight from Isaac’s body, even after Isaac’s features shrank back into their usual angular shape. The frustration was evident on Scott’s face. It took a lot to get him riled, but Isaac’s behaviour was mad, and Scott was determined to get to the bottom of why. “What they hell is going on with you?” He waited for Isaac to meet his eyes. When he didn’t, the anger that had been building in Scott’s body all week made him lash out. Grabbing a handful of  Isaac’s hair in his hand, he leant forwards, yanking upwards until Isaac had no choice but to look at him. “Do you have a death wish? Do you like getting hurt? Because maybe Derek liked the surprise attacks that come from nowhere, but I’m not Derek, and this… This is exhausting.”

Scott’s face was so close to Isaac’s that he could smell the cinnamon toothpaste that the other boy used, and it threw his concentration for a split second. That was the length of time Isaac needed to tilt his head back, despite Scott’s fingers still locked into his hair. Scott found himself a mere breath away from Isaac’s bared throat, the expanse of white skin with a throbbing pulse suddenly fascinating to him. He couldn’t remember exactly why they were there, grappling in the grass on the lacrosse field at all. Isaac shifted below him, and Scott heard just the edge of a whine in Isaac’s throat. It made Scott inhale harshly; the last straw. The air was thick with scents; the toothpaste, crushed grass, Isaac’s submission, Isaac’s… arousal? Scott’s next move was purely instinctive. He dropped his mouth to Isaac’s throat, his jaw wide, covering the pulsepoint, biting down just a little. It was a wolfish move, one that screamed of dominance and control and alpha-ship, but the way that Isaac groaned, throatily - that was far too human. Scott pulled away, tearing his hands from Isaac’s hair, his eyes wide, shocked. This time, Isaac was reaching for him, his hands gripping the front of Scott’s t-shirt, stopping him moving any further. Isaac only needed one word to break him, a whisper of a request, pleading desire and necessity all at once; “Scott.” It took Scott’s breath away, and Isaac’s hand was around the back of his neck pulling him closer. There was absolutely no way that Scott could have backed off. He didn’t want to. When Isaac’s eyes met his now, Scott understood what Isaac had been trying to say for the last however long. His growl this time was an answer, and then he was forcing his lips against Isaac’s, his mouth as hot as a forest fire. And Isaac? He was kissing him back.

 


End file.
